The White Hawk in Essos - A Berserk & ASOIAF crossover
by Dutchpromethean
Summary: The day after the capture of Fortress Doldrey the Band of the Hawk marches back to Wyndham, the capital of Midland. But as their ranks march a strange light envelops the Band of the Hawk, transporting them to an unfamiliar world. How will the Hawks manage themselves in this strange new environment? Meanwhile in Westeros, Robb Stark comes across a curious piece of jewelry...
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue & Judeaux II

**289 AL**

**Prologue - Judeaux I**

It had been a fortnight since Judeaux and his comrades had faced the mighty Purple Rhino Knights at the Battle of Doldrey. It had been a harsh battle as the mighty fortress of Doldrey was not only guarded by high walls, but a scorching desert as well.

Luckily Judeaux survived the initial onslaught of General Boscogne his forces. The Purple Rhino Knights had indeed been mighty opponents to the Band of the Hawk. But Griffith's tactical skills had won the day as they managed to sneak into the fortress due to the idiotic governor of Doldrey sending nearl all of his forces out to face the Hawks.

Not to mention the fact that Guts, that demon-like warrior with his enormous weapon had managed to slash through General Boscogne's armor after a heated battle, killing the enemy General in single combat.

It wasn't long after Guts his victory that Casca. That beautiful warrior woman took the fortress walls and raised the banner of the Hawks on Chuder it's mightiest fortress. At this point the battle was off course over. Judeaux contemplated what Griffith could have accomplished in Midland had they not woke up in this strange land.

He looked at the leader of their little band, Griffith. A man with long silvery hair and a stunningly beautiful face. For a man that is... Judeaux had once said, in Griffiths absence, that Men wanted to be him and women wanted to be with him... Or was it the other way around? Did it really matter?

Griffith was trying to keep the morale of the band up, talking about bravery, promises of wealth and positions. Even in this new and unknown land. 'We have faced the armies of Chuder and laid waste to them! We are the men who single handedly saved Midland! And I promise you, we will find a new Midland!'

... Ever the drama queen wasn't he. Sometimes Griffith seemed to far to perfect to be true, charismatic, beautiful and incredibly gifted with his sword. Judeaux shook his head, jealousy wasn't what the Band of the Hawk needed right now.

His eyes gazed briefly towards Guts, the huge demon-like warrior was peacefully slumbering, resting his back on a tree. An odd thing to look upon when you had seen the man fight... Judeaux musing were interrupted by the always loud arrival of Corkus. A tall but thin man with black hair and grey armor.

'Griffith, Sir! A large group of riders is approaching our position! They number about 6.000!' Corkus shouted towards his commander, a hint of fear in his eyes. And who could blame him, a group of riders approaching them in a strange land, a very dry land he added. Not fit for more then herding sheep or some cattle. He wondered who those riders were.

Griffith nodded towards Corkus, 'Do they look like they want to talk?' Griffith asked, hoping to avoid a battle in this strange land for now.

'I saw them burn down a small village of herders just before their scouts noticed me. They took the survivors and herded them away, I think they're slavers or something like that.' Corkus said as he recalled the memories of those riders burning down the village. As a man of war he had seen plenty of violence in his life, but these riders had shown themselves to be especially brutal.

_'Oh and one more thing, they scream... A lot.'_

Griffith gave a nod towards Corkus, who retreated into the crowd. Allowing Griffith to once again become the center of attention. 'All forces prepare for battle! Infantry form up in blocks of 500 and grab plenty of pikes. 'Casca your unit will guard our left flank, Corkus and Judeaux's units will guard the right flank! Guts his raiders will charge in as soon as the enemy force clashes into ours! Now go!'

The well disciplined force that was the Band of the Hawk it's 4.000 men quickly started their preparations for battle. The tall and hulking Guts awoke from his slumbers and mounted his horse. While Judeaux just thought, 'Can't catch a break can we.'

**289 AL******

**Chapter I – Judeaux II**

The battle had been short but fierce, the Band of Hawk managed to pin the Dothraki charge down on their pike squares. And when Guts came charging in his with Raiders the battle had been won. Judeaux recalled Guts his charge with a mix of fear and respect.

_'Charge!'_ Shouted Gaston, Guts his right hand man in the Raiders as the 500 raiders smashed into the Dothraki screamers. Guts was as always ahead of the charge, drawing his giant sword that would make a regular greatsword feel inadequate. Guts his sword then made contact with the first foolish or brave Dothraki who noticed him. In a violent display of blood, organs and smashed bones the first two Dothraki who challenged Guts were cut down mercilessly. For a second the other Dothraki hesitated to assault the hulking swordsman. But their warrior ethic forced them to act and soon a group of no less than a thousand Dothraki charged into the Raiders oncoming assault.

The charge didn't last long… Guts himself cut a hole in the Dothraki line, making even the fiercest of the Dothraki think twice about attacking him again. Though the Dothraki were much more successful against the rest of the raiders, they simply couldn't break this one swordsman.  
>It was then that Casca's and Corkus their units smashed the flanks of the Dothraki force once again. Apparently breaking the resolve of the Dothraki screamers. This was however but a faux maneuver as the Dothraki started to release waves of arrows upon the Band of the Hawk, who quickly reorganized their battle line.<p>

It was here that Guts rode forward towards the Dothraki riders, pointing at the man with the longest braid of hair. Guts didn't know anything about these riders, but he recognized their strongest warrior the moment he saw him fight. The Dothraki understood the challenge and the Dothraki held their fire.  
>Both Guts and the Dothraki were circling each other, Guts was swinging his giant swords around in a display of strength. The Dothraki took the challenge and made an elaborate display with his two sickle like blades. Guts his butcher smile appeared on his face as he acknowledged the skill of this rider, not having had a good fight since he had cut General Boscogne in two halves.<p>

The two warriors charged towards each other and as their weapons made contact the steel of the Dothraki sickle blades had been shattered by the enormous swords of the Raiders' captain.  
>The Dothraki attempted to use his whip to strangle Guts, but it was a failed attempt at the start as Guts pulled the Dothraki of his horse and used his immense strength to lift the Dothraki above his head, impaling the warrior on his sword.<p>

It was here that Judeaux saw something that he wouldn't have expected. The remaining Dothraki dismounted, took their knives and cut of their braids. Walking towards Guts, now being joined by Griffith and Caska as well. In some sort of strange foreign tongue the riders started speaking to the leaders of the Band of the Hawk. _'… Dothraki…Khal Jhiego… ' _

None of the Band could understand what they said, and the Dothraki understood this and one of them called towards someone in the back of the line. Moments later two of the Dothraki dragged a heavyset woman with a flat nose and black hair towards Griffith, Guts and Casca.

'Greetings, I am Mirri Maz Duur…Slave to the Dothraki Khallasar of Khal Jhiego. Do you speak the Common Tongue of Westeros?' Judeaux and his fellow warriors where surprised that this woman could speak their language. Though with a very heavy accent it was perfectly understandable. Perhaps they weren't as far away from Midland as they thought. Griffith spoke to the woman. 'I understand you Mirri Maz Duur, now could you please explain to us what is happening here?'

Mirri Maz Duur then explained that the Dothraki had surrendered to them, they now numbered less than a thousand. And acknowledged them as the superior warriors. She then pointed at Guts, _'You… You have slain the Great Khal, these warriors now serve you. She pointed at the Dothraki having lined up with their braids in their hands.'_ She angrily scowled, _'As do I and my fellow Lhazareen who have been enslaved by them.'_

Guts simply walked away from the whole thing after hearing this, leaving Griffith and Casca to sort this out. Griffith seemingly just smiled, knowing he had just gained a thousand new soldiers for his dream. He welcomed each of the defeated Dothraki personally and had Mirri Maz Duur at his side at all times now. Acting as a translator while gaining more knowledge about the world around them. Judeaux was usually joining Griffith with these kind of things, always having had in interest in the academics and being a rather intelligent man himself. They learned that they were on a continent called Essos in a land called Lhazareen. These riders where Dothraki, nomads who sometimes raided the herders of Lhazaar. To the south were the cities of Slavers Bay, the place where she and her fellow villagers would have probably ended up.

To the west there were several powerful city states known as the Free Cities. But the most interesting tidbit of information was the fact that there was a continent called Westeros beyond these Free Cities. A continent that was apparently a lot like their home; Midland. Judeaux looked at Griffith's face as he hear about this realm. He was obviously excited about their new prospects. Essos was a divided continent with apparently weak states and armies. It would be the perfect place for Griffith to forfill his ambitions.

It was then that Judeaux noticed the red piece of jewelry that Griffith always wore was missing. He wondered if Griffith had lost it during the battle, or that perhaps it was left behind in Midland. Griffith always had it hanging around his neck, as a sort of good luck charm. Yet it wasn't there, Judeaux thought about asking Griffith what happened to the jewel. But figured that their leader was too busy with his ambitions for now.

_'Judeaux, Casca!'_ Said Griffith. _'I think we may have found our next destination… Prepare the men, we march for Slavers Bay!' _

**Meanwhile in Westeros…**  
>Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell was walking through the Godswood. He usually wouldn't sneak away from Rodrick Kessel's training or Measter Luwin's lessons. But today he felt a strong pull towards the Godswood. Maybe he just wanted to pray for a moment, or simply enjoy the rest of the Godswood.<p>

Or play in it for a while. He and Jon frequently roamed the peaceful Godswood, pretending to fight Giants, Grumpkins and Snarks. So it wasn't that strange to feel pulled towards the peace of the Godswood was it?

Robb looked onto the clear water of the small pond next to the Weirwood tree. The face of the tree was bleeding a bit more than usual and it made him shiver a bit. Then his eyes met with a strange red jewel, he reached for it and picked it up. At that moment the jewel suddenly opened its eyes and mouth. Robb jumped back and dropped the jewel, but he was curious.

And just a boy after all, he grabbed the jewel again, and nothing happened. He looked at the Weirwood, the face was normal again and he figured it might just have been a daydream. Robb then put the jewel around his next and tucked hid it beneath his cloak. With a broad smile on his face he walked back to his lessons.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jorah I

**289 AL**

**Chapter II - Jorah I**

It had been a day worth of battle since King Robert Baratheon and his liege lord Eddard Stark had landed on Pyke with their forces. The battle had been fierce but the Ironborn had been pushed out of Lordsport and the Botley Castle was all but destroyed under the combined might of the Baratheon/Stark host. They had moved upon Castle Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy afterwards.  
>The Stormlanders had brought in plenty of siege engines and managed to bring a part of the southern wall down.<p>

Thoros of Myr had been the first one to jump through the breach in Pyke's southern wall. His sword coated in Wildfire, giving him a fearsome appearance. Jorah himself was not far behind him. And charged into the fray as well. He didn't know how many Ironborn he had slain that day. But victory was now all but assured. He had seen Maron Greyjoy getting captured by two Stormlander Knights, they would most likely gain a hefty reward out of it.

But when Jorah, Thoros and a mix of Baratheon and Stark man were about to enter the main hall of Pyke, where Balon Greyjoy was cowering on his Seastone Chair they heard a fearsome growl coming out of the main hall. Jorah and Thoros cautiously entered the great hall of Castle Pyke. The men in their company lingering behind them, fearful of what was about to come.

They saw a huge half naked figure standing in the great hall, easily 7 feet tall. Jorah would have thought that Gregor Clegane had stripped himself of his armor and went on a killing spree. That is until the creature turned around. Revealing it's demonic face. Glowing red eyes stared at him, while the enlarged canines of the demon-man formed a terrifying grin. Short and black spiky hair that grew slightly upwards only made his look more fearsome.

Jorah readied his sword, judging from the bloodbath around the creature it did not plan to surrender. Thoros was once again the first to strike, his flaming sword reaching for the demon-man's naked chest. With a fell swoop the demon-man it's sword connected to that of Thoros, shattering the flaming blade. A few drops of wildfire burning on the creatures chest.

Jorah wasn't sure what to do, his honor demanded him to stand and fight, but seeing the creature made him question this as a valid course of action. 'Who are you! Speak!' He demanded of the creature, hoping it was at least capable of speech. The creature grinned, 'You are not worthy of knowing my name. But you should know this. You shall die on this battlefield. ' The creature took another mighty swing, this time at Jorah.

Jorah managed to barely dodge the incredibly fast attack of the creature. 'Well done, not many manage to dodge my swings. I must be out of practice.' The creature spoke, moving towards Jorah, who was now unable to dodge due to the unfortunate position he brought himself into while dodging the previous attack.

As the creature was about to strike at Jorah Thoros of Myr charged into battle once again, using a second sword he managed to cut the distracted creature. The cut was however shallow and the creature simply shrugged it off. _'Weakling!'_ The creature swung it's fist at Thoros knocking him into the wall of Pyke. As it once again took a swing at him Jorah knew that his last moments had come, yet he stood valiantly. Sword and head raised against his oncoming death.

Suddenly he heard arrows soaring through the air, a dozen or so archers had lined up not too far behind him. Pelting the creature with arrows, yet the arrows did not seem to penetrate the wounds creature it's thick skin. Then two men ran forward, his King Robert Baratheon rushed at the creature with his enormous warhammer. The creature was obviously stunned for a moment. Though Jorah wasn't sure if this was due to Roberts' strength or the arrow volleys he had just taken to the chest.

_'Good! Good! Fight me! Hit me with your strongest blow! Show me that humans can fight!'_ The creature bellowed at Robert. Who was entering his infamous battle fury, living up to his House it's name. Jorah's liege lord Eddard Stark was covering the King's flank, his Valyrian steel greatsword Ice was apparently strong enough to block the creature it's blade. But Eddard wasn't, forcing both Jorah and Eddard to strike at the creature while Robert was busy pounding it with his hammer.

However the sense that they were equal with this three on one battle didn't last very long. As the creature suddenly grabbed Roberts warhammer, throwing the King of his balance. But not before King Robert had managed to break several of the creature it's ribs. Then Jorah saw something unbelievable, the 7 feet tall man-like creature started growing. It's hands became even larger and claws grew out of his fingernails, his skin turned red as a strange fur started to cover it's entire body. The already announced canines and predatory mouth changed into that of a true beast as two large horns grew above the creature it's red glowing eyes. And two humongous bat-like wings emerged from it's back.

_'This is the second time in a few years that a human was able to truly injure me... So allow me to show you why you will never be able to defeat me despite your skill.'_ The creature threw it's sword away, and let go a mighty and deafening roar. _'Now this is exiting, you three have made my blood boil as it has not boiled in many years, to face opponents like you... Fight me! Do not let me down!' _

King Robert was about to charge in again, but Lord Eddard stopped him, _'Lord Jorah, get reinforcements. We can't win like this.'_ Jorah made a quick bow and ran towards the door of the great hall. King Robert and Lord Eddard attempted to fight the creature again, but they stood no chance now. Even King Robert with his immense strength was tossed aside as if he was nothing but a ragdoll.

Jorah soon returned with dozens of crossbowmen and men at arms, King Robert and Lord Eddard lay on the floor, bloodied and bones broken. But not dead._'Spears! Line up in front of the King and Lord Stark! Crossbows shoot that demon!' _Jorah ordered, as the Stormlanders and Northerners charged in to defend their liege lords. Many were struck by fear when beholding the demon. But for now their discipline and loyalty won out over cowardice.

The creature was soon being pelted with arrows, while spears struck it everywhere as soon as it moved towards the crossbowmen. Jorah and Thoros, who had regained consciousness quickly brought Lord Stark and King Robert to safety. But King Robert suddenly stopped them and stood. _'Demon! Know this, I Robert Baratheon will not rest before you are dead!'_ Jorah was shocked that the King could still talk, let alone stand. But nonetheless his declaration to the demon had apparently impressed it.

_'Hahaha! Very well Robert Baratheon! I, Nosferatu Zodd will spare all of your lives for today. And to you Robert Baratheon! I foretell you this, beware of the Lion!'_ The demon said as he laughed with an inhumanly deep voice and started to flap his wings. And with a mighty blow of it's wings the demon known as Zodd flew through the roof of Pyke, into the setting sun of the Ironman's Bay.

All of the men present let out a sign of relief. They had survived an encounter with a demon! And even Pyke had been submitted. It was not long after the battle that a few soldiers found Balon Greyjoy his corpse amongst the victims of the demon. As Robert recovered after a night of sleep he ordered the captured Maron Greyjoy, second son of Balon Greyjoy to swear fealty to him as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy's youngest son, Theon Greyjoy was to become a ward at Winterfell. The Greyjoy Rebellion was over, but the effects of the encounter with Nosferatu Zodd would be fellt all across the Kingdom.

Cyricist001; Essos should indeed be (relatively) easy pickings, off course it won't be a complete cakewalk. The Hawks will face at least some proper resistance.

I personally think that Robb Stark would use the Behelit. In a situation like the Red Wedding (Spoilers?) where he loses everything, it could happen. And I wouldn't drop such a major hint if I wasn't going to use it right?


	3. Chapter 3 - Judeaux III

**290 AL  
><strong>  
><strong>Judeaux III<strong>

Meereen was quite the sight, its huge towering walls dominated the mouth of the Skaharadhan river, and Judeaux could see its strategic position as a port for the entire rivervalley. According to the witch Mirri Maz Duur, who had become a camp follower of the Band of the Hawk recently. Meereen was the mighiest city of Slavers Bay. To Judeaux slavery was an antiquated idea, from the times of Gaiseric the Skull King, or even before that dark time. He and several other members of the Band of the Hawk despised such practices. Guts had become rather agitated the other day as he heard about the so called ''Unsullied''. Though Judeaux couldnt really pinpoint why.

Casca, that ebony lady had found herself disagreeing with the witch a lot. The only flower the Band of the Hawk possessed couldnt stand the witch for some reason. Somehow Judeaux knew she was right, something made him feel bad in his stomach when talking to the woman. He had always held a suspense of disbelief against any sort of magical trickery. But after being transported to this strange world, and having heard the tales of Griffith and Guts fighting some sort of demon back in Midland... Well his imagination went to work with that.

He gazed upon the walls of Meereen once again, the small but capable engineers of the Band had enough gunpowder left for a prolonged siege. But against the men of Meereen they probably wouldn't need it, their walls were not at all prepared for an assault with cannonry. Even the bulky and unwieldy versions that had been brought with them would easily shatter the walls of this city. Did these people not posses gunpowder? He was sure Griffith had already considered this, hence his rash decision to march on Meereen mere months after defeating the Dothraki horde in Lhazareen.

Those months had been well spent, the Band of the Hawk had quickly gained enormous fame across the entirety of Slavers Bay. And with this fame came emissaries of various cities in the bay, Astapor, Yunkai, Bhonash and even a small delegation from Tolos. Yes the Band of the Hawk had apparently caused quite a stir by defeating those Dothraki, brave, but no match for the pikes of the Hawks.  
>This way Griffith had gathered plenty of information on the political situation of this land. Essos was a rich land, but its interior had been ravaged by these Dothraki. The so called Khalasar they encountered a few months ago had been small fry.<p>

While Judeaux was contemplating the wealth they could gain from a continent plagued by warriors such as the Dothraki a trumpet sounded. It was the signal to prepare for the attack on Meereens walls! The large and unwieldy pieces of cannonry the Hawks had brought with them glistened in the sun as the cast iron reflected the hot glare of Slavers Bay. Another trumpet sounded, and the cannons released their destructive power. The walls of Meereen crumbled as the second volley of the cannons hit. Judeaux could hear the panicked screams of the Meereenese from his position at the rear. The cannons fired two more salvo's afterwards before stopping their bombardment, Judeaux knew what was coming next.

A horn blew from Griffiths position, it was the signal for Casca's cavalry to secure a position near the crumbled walls and asses the enemy situation. It was clear to Judeaux that Griffith wasn't sure what to expect from the Meereenese, or he would have send Guts and his raiders straight in there. But in this sort of situation Casca's more intelligent command would be more helpful. This land was after all a strange one, why just yesterday they lost 2 men to something called a Manticore. Who knew what these city dwellers had in store for them.

Judeaux narrowly dodged an arrow coming from a Meereenese bowman, he quickly used one of his throwing knives to take out the offender. Judeaux's rear unit had been tasked with planting the flag of the Hawks at the top of the Great Pyramid of Meereen. Signaling the defeat of the city at the hands of the Hawks. For the Hawks Meereen hadn't been a very tough nut to crack, though the fighting inside the streets proved to be harder then expected, mostly due to the complete chaos of slaves, slavers and freemen making the city a living nightmare. Slaves took advantage of the situation and started to attack their masters. The freemen tried to live through the siege without their stores and shops being marauded. While the so called Great Masters of Meereen tried to hold on to their mansions and the Pyramids. Which proved to be rather formidable defenses, mostly due to their narrow layout.

Yet the battle had been won as soon as the walls of Meereen crumbled and the meager excuse for a militia was reduced to a core of elite soldiers. A few of these ''Unsullied'' also managed to hold the passage into the Great Pyramid of Meereen, but the proved to defenseless against the sheer violence of Guts and his raiders. Guts his enormous sword cut through the shieldwall of the ''Unsullied'' with some ease, allowing his raiders to take advantage of the holes in the Unsullied formation. It was a bloody battle, but in the end the Unsullied were too few and the Hawks too formidable.

In the midst of the chaos there was Griffith, on his staggeringly white horse and in his shining armor, directing his forces at the front line to whatever position he deemed necessary. Judeaux always prouded himself on his intellect and talent for the less appreciated arts. But Griffith was a true leader and strategist. Someone who would inspire bravery on the battlefield, bask in the love from his subject and strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Honestly he seemed almost too perfect.  
>At the moment Judeaux couldn't care less about that though, they had almost reached the top of the Great Pyramid now, and Casca was already waving the banner of the Hawk while standing a top of the Harpy of Meereen. The city had fallen, and the Band of the Hawk would soon face the perils of this new world from a new position.<p>

Casca, Guts, Corkus and Judeaux were attending a meeting of the Hawks commanders. It had been a week since the city of Meereen had fallen to the Hawks. And after re-establishing order and accepting the submission of the Great Masters of Meereeen, Griffith had been considering their next more_. 'Why don't we beat up the rest of Slavers Bay while were at it?!'_ Said Guts, who's lust for battle sometimes made Judeaux's blood boil_. 'For once I agree with that lumbering idiot!'_ Said Corkus, who swiftly scuffled away from Guts after his remark. _'Slavers Bay is easy pickings and the wealth is incredible! Not to mention we can live like nobility here! Griffith you could have your own Kingdom in these lands!'_ Corkus's enthusiasm was remarkable for the man, but the Hawks knew that he had always wanted to be a man of high nobility and honor. Not that you could tell from his usual sarcastic and murderous intent.

Griffith turned towards the Hawks, laying in front of them a map of Essos and Westeros. What was commonly known as the world to these people. _'I have spent a lot of time these last days figuring out the political playing field of our new home. Normally I wouldn't have you bother with this kind of talk. But I think its important to get at least some knowledge about this world into your hard heads.'_  
>Guts spit at that remark, <em>'Tssk'<em>... Casca lent over a bit more, making sure that she could hear everything Griffith had to say. Judeaux and Corkus their demeanor stayed somewhat neutral in comparison. _'You're not going to give us a history lesson are you?'_ Said Corkus after a few seconds of silence. Griffith smirked a little, _'In fact I do.'_

_ Cyricist001, butterflies my friend, butterflies. Just because that was the situation in the original books doesn't mean it will go exactly that way in the fic. And Robb may be honorable, but he is still a young man/boy. He is brash and could be manipulated by the Behelit. Like Griffith sometimes seemed to be motivated to do things thanks to the Behelit, the God Hand probably was a part of that process as well. They gave the Crimson Behelit to him after all._

_ Frozen862, there are a lot of people he can sacrifice. His mother, Jeyne Westerling, his unborn kid, his comrades in arms. The Freys and Boltons may not be sacrificed because they're enemies. But that won't stop them being eaten...  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 - Catelyn I

**290 AL**

**Catelyn I**  
><em>'I pray to the Mother Above, I pray for fertility, compassion and mercy for my children. I pray to the Father Above for my oldest, Robb. That he may grow up to be strong like his father. I pray to the Maiden for my daughter Sansa, that she may love. And I pray to the Crone that she may teach my Arya to be quiet sometimes. And I pray to the Mother Above for my youngest Bran, that he may recover from this fever.' <em>

Catelyn Stark had recited this prayer every few hours in the Sept of Winterfell. It had only been a few short months since her youngest son Bran had been born. And he had already been struck with a fever, the servants called it a bad omen. But Measter Luwin said there was nothing to worry about. 'Birthing fever' he called it, some obscure Northern tale she thought. She instead blamed the intense cold of the North for her Brans fever. His Tully side hadnt yet fully adapted to the harsh North.

She wandered through the castle and stopped at a small square where she saw her oldest, Robb playing swords with the Greyjoy ward Theon. Catelyn had been a bit surprised when Ned had brought back the boy from fighting another one of Roberts wars. But she saw the political sense in it. With only Maron Greyjoy remaining in Pyke with his mother and younger sister it was useful to have a hostage.

They could simply threaten to execute the boy if his brother thought about rebelling again. Not that the Iron Islands would be capable of such a thing for the next decade. Or so Ned had told her. King Robert had made sure about that as he set the castles, fleets and towns of the Iron Islands on fire. It had still baffled her that Robert had not completely replaced those treacherous Greyjoys for their rebellion.

As she finished those thoughts she saw Theon overpowering Robb in their little pretend battle. Theon was a few years older then Robb, though Catelyn knew that Robb would soon be the better warriors. His father was that at least, she thought about Ned, ever sullen with that rough Northern face.

Everything had gone so fast these last few years, one moment Ned, Robert and her father were fighting the last Dragonlords over the Iron Throne. Next their son was born and not too long after their daughter. Last year Ned had gone to fight another war for Robert, and now they had a second son. Yet it seemed like yesterday that she was still a young girl in Riverrun, playing with her sister Lysa, sneaking around the castle with Petyr and teasing her younger brother Edmure.

Just then Robb had managed to dodge another one of Theons more powerful strikes, quickly getting behind the taller boy and slamming his wooden sword into Theons behind. Theon let out a short yelp before getting back on his feet, chasing Robb around the courtyard. _'Ill get you for this, Stark!'_ He shouted. _'A squid like you will never catch a Wolf here!'_ Robb retorted. Catelyn smiled at that remark.

It was true, the Greyjoy kid would become more of a Wolf then a Squid by the time he would return to the Iron Islands. And perhaps it would be for the better, those Greyjoys and their 'Old ways' seemed even more primitive than some things in the North. At least the Northerers farmed, but the Iron Islanders were mere pirates with a fancy title.

Catelyn was lost in thoughts again as she made her way to Ned's solar. One of the more comfertable rooms in Winterfell. And she had to admit, a beautifull one at that. Such large amounts of glass were rare, even in the wealthy Riverlands. And the glass allowed for a pleasant warmth to envelop the room when the sun shined upon it. She opened the door and found Ned reading a message from a raven that had arrived this morning. _'Ned, is it bad news?'_ She asked with some worry noticable in her voice.

What if someone died? Or worse, Robert wanting another war?_ 'Its not really bad news Cat, it is not just good news though.'_ Ned looked as cold and grim as ever, but he did spare a small smile when he saw her walking into his solar. It made Catelyn happy that they had begun to truly love eachother. _'Please tell me its not another war.'_ She almost pleaded. 'Robert is restless, he wants to fight something or someone. And the Queen is pregnant again.' Ned said unhappy about Roberts lust for battle, but happy that his friend would soon have another child.

Catelyn shrugged, _'That wild boar of a King may just get us all killed someday.'_ Ned gave away a small smile at her remark. Catelyn figured that Robert probably just wanted to get away from his wife during the pregnancy, rumours about their unfriendly conduct had spread even to the remote North after all these years.

Though Catelyn did keep contact with her sister, who's husband Jon Arryn was Hand of the King. So Catelyn was usually well informed about the capital, lately though, the letters had been coming less and less.

Ned looked at her for a moment, then spoke._ 'Do you remember when I told you about the siege of Pyke?' _Ned inquired. _'Off course I do, how could I forget that my husband fought a demon.'_ She said while having to restrain a giggle. Ned gave her a grim look. _'You still don't believe me Cat? But I tell you that something changed in Robert that day. Im not sure what it was, but I saw a fury in his eyes that day. A fury I hadnt seen since he told me about the battle for the Triden when we met during the rebellion. Roberts fury is dangerous Cat, if he wants another war we will go to war.' _

_'I really hope it doesn't come to that.' _Catelyn said_, 'If Robert takes you away to another war I think you might have spend more of our time married on the battlefield then with me.'_ Ned walked up to her and kissed her firmly, she happily answered with another passionate kiss. _'I don't want to go to war either, but Robert is my friend, and our King.' _Catelyn nodded, _'But who is there too fight, the realm is peaceful. Who does he wish to fight?' _

Ned seemed to immediatly drown in thoughts. After a few moments he said, _'Dorne perhaps, they never truly swore their allegiance to Robert. Or the Stepstones perhaps, against whatever pirates are there. Maybe in the North beyond the Wall, the Wildlings are the only men on the continent who do not kneel to the Iron Throne and the laws of gods and men.'_ Catelyn thought that either these options were foolish, the realm was huge enough as it is.

And Dorne had a reputation, they had held even against the Dragonlords of Old, the ones with actual Dragons. It would be foolish to fight any of these so called enemies now. _'But just how foolish is Robert really?'_

_-_

_Cyricist001, That is assuming that Robb is the same person in this story. And if you really want to see Tyrion become a demon you can write that story yourself right? _

_ Kaio,_

_1- Who is to say the Godhand did not come along for the ride?_

_2 - Thats a minor mistake, I accidentally uploaded an older version. _

_3 - Again, assuming thats only the case if Robb grows up the same way he does here. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Jorah II

**290 AL **

**Jorah II**  
>A warm summers breeze flew past Ser Jorah's Mormont, the foul smell of Kings Landing following in its wake. Yet Jorah had gotten somewhat used to it, he had been living in the Capital for over a year now. He and his lady love Lynesse Hightower lived a comfortable life in Kings Landing ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion. Where Robert had Knighted Jorah and after his encounter with the demon Zodd asked him to join him in Kings Landing. As a 'Sworn Sword to the Kings Defense' which in Roberts case meant sparring partner. He spent most of his time either sparring with Robert or enjoying the plenty of Kings Landing with his wife.<p>

Sometimes Jorah wondered how his marriage would have ended up if he would have gone back to Bear Island after Pyke. He wondered how his wife would have taken to the rigid and cold North. And Bear Islands ideas about how women should behave... He tried not to think too much into it, after all in the here and now he was actually happy.

A messenger arrived,

_'Ser Jorah of House Mormont? The King requests your attendance in the Small Council chambers.' _

The messenger bore Lannister colors, the red and gold of those Lions began to annoy him more with every passing day. Off course there were Stormlanders, Crownlanders, Valemen and even a few Riverlanders amongst the court of King Robert. But none were with such numbers as the Lannisters. That harpy of a Lannister queen had filled the court with her own, and it was as if Robert didn't even care.

It worried Jorah and he had sent such information on its way North. He and Lord Stark had maintained contact on Lady Starks initiative, as Jorah was one of the few Northerners in the Court they needed such sources of information. 'Tell the King that I will arrive as soon as possible.' He finally answered the Lannister messenger, who had grown increasingly impatient. Not that a boy like that could ever say so in his face, lest he be punished for disrespect.

The Small Council chamber was a place Jorah rarely saw, he was after all but a Sworn Sword to the King, a sparring partner and perhaps a counter to the increasing amount of Lannister pawns in the Kings Guard. Of which he only truly respected the martial skills of Lord Commander Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister. As Jorah walked to the Kings side, standing behind him while the imposing form of Robert Baratheon sat at the head of the Small Council table.

The small council table was filled with all its members. Lord Hand and Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East Jon Arryn, Grand Measter Pycelle, newly appointed Master of Coin Petyr Bealish, Master of Ships the Kings brother Stannis Baratheon, Master of Whisperers Varys, Master of Laws Lord Kevan Lannister and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Barristan Selmy. Also in attendance were the Queen Cersei Lannister,the young Lord Renly Baratheon, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard and off course himself, Ser Jorah Mormont.

Jorah was still somewhat surprised with how fit the King looked, he ate and drank a lot these days, well a lot for Robert Baratheon was probably enough to feed a small village for a week. But the King spent even more time training, sparring with both Jorah and members of the Kingsguard. Honing his technique and skills with the sword and warhammer.

Robert could already match most of the Kingsguard with his sword, but it was with his warhammer that even Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan had been struggling to survive the 'sparring matches'. But lately it seemed like it wasn't enough anymore, the King needed blood on his hands once again. And who was going to stop a King like Robert Baratheon? Robert spoke with his booming voice which immediately grabbed the attention of all in attendance.

_'My Small Council.'_ He boomed, _'and attending guests.'_ He said while nodding at Jorah. But also neglecting to mention or even take note of Cersei and Jaime. _'I know you have all heard the rumors, that I want to go to war and smash skulls, that I am some sort of rampant barbarian that does not known anything else but bloodlust, whoring and wine!' _All attending gulped down their throats, all wanting to say at least something that would probably have their heads on a pike if they spoke out.

The King laughed jovially, _'And perhaps you are right about that! I never wanted to be a King, but now things have changed. As you know I fought a demon on Pyke.'_

Cersei almost snorted at the remark, still not believing Roberts fairy tale_._

_'What was that woman!'_ Robert shouted in her direction.

_'Nothing my dear King, please do continue.'_ She said sweetly like an Arbor Gold laced with venom.

_'And ever since that day on Pyke I have wanted to kill that beast! I have trained with my Knights here at the Red Keep to make sure that I won't lose to this demon again!'_

Robert calmed down a bit, and Jon Arryn spoke. _'My King, you do not mean to lead an army into the Sunset Sea do you?'_ Jon asked, sounding rather worried at the prospect.

Robert then said, _'Do you take me for a damned fool!' _Cersei now snorted out loud, earning her an angry look from Kevan and a death stare from Robert himself. __

_'Woman I swear if you...'_ Robert calmed himself again, intent on finishing his announcement.

_'I now have two sons, Joffrey is already 4 years old, in five he will almost be a man. I have a second son, should my firstborn have the misfortune of an early death.'_

Saying that he slanted his eyes at Cersei, and saw her disdain for his remark, and Robert allowed himself a small smile at her displeasure. _'And even then, I have my brothers Stannis and Renly. The succession is safe.'_

Cersei's smile broadened while the rest of the Small Council only offered cynical looks. __

_'Lord Varys has a large network of spies across Essos, and according to him there have been strange events happening on the other side of the Narrow Sea. To me this is a clear sign, in 5 years I will abdicate from the throne!' _The Small Council room fell silent at that.

Jon Arryn was the first to regain his composure. _'But my King! Who would lead the realm when you're away chasing... Demons!?' _

Robert laughed, _'Haven't I just told you that! I have heirs, I can now do what I want, I am still King!'_

Jon started to ramble quietly, _'...Regency... Great Council...Abdication...Joffrey's but a boy...and...'_

Robert's smile only grew at the prospect of chasing evil creatures in Essos, the life of a SellSword had always appealed to him. And while on his heroic quest to slay the demon Zodd he would fight, drink and whore to his hearts content! It was the perfect plan! Those must be the thoughts that had went through the Kings mind at that moment, or so Jorah told himself. How else could he think off such foolish mockery of the Iron Throne. Did Robert really not care for Kingship?

Jorah looked at the members of the Small Council. He could see that some were unhappy with the prospect, while others only saw chances. The room soon exploded in speculation and political banter. Robert, content with having said what he wanted to say stood and was about to leave the room. But he turned around and said.

_'Oh and Stannis, before I forget, you're appointed as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. We'll see what Renly gets later, maybe Dragonstone or something like that.'_

Robert mused as he left Stannis with a gaping mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 - Corkus I

**290 AL **

**Corkus I **

_'I pray to the God of Tits and Wine! The Goddess of Whores! And the Deities of the Bedroom! Bwahaha!'_ Corkus screamed as he pulled the painted lips of another Yunkish whore toward himself.

With a skin of the sweetest Yunkish wine in one hand and the tits of a different whore in the other he was certainly enjoying himself. It had only been a few weeks after the Hawks had managed to conquer Yunkai, and Corkus felt like he was in heaven.

Having spent a good amount of his time on the former Bedslaves of the so called Wise Masters. And how wise they had been! Corkus loved to tell the stories of the Hawks to these ladies of the night. With him as the centerpiece off course.

_'Ladies let me tell you about how I and my Hawks conquered this great city!'_ Corkus screamed out on top of his lungs.  
>With it demanding the attention of the full twenty prostitutes in his residence. The residence had formerly belonged to one of the Wise Masters, and was quite fact it was probably the wealthiest home Corkus had ever had the pleasure of calling his own.<p>

_'There I was with my soldiers, men who I would trust my life with! At the walls of the great city of Yunkai. I demanded their surrender, or else they would perish. Yet your Wise Masters would have no ear for my own wise words!'_ Corkus declared proudly, completely ignoring Griffith's leadership of the Hawks.

One of the whores took notice and asked with a sweet voice,_ 'But Lord Corkus, what about the White Hawk?' _Corkus spit out his wine on hearing that, thinking these whores would not know such things.

_'Well yeah, I mean, he was there too, in fact were good friends! We lead the Hawks together you see! I am a man of diplomacy, strategy and the art of warfare! While he is more of a Knight, a knight thirsty for blood! A mad dog really! Ahaha... Ha!' _Sweat began to form on Corkus his forehead.

_'Oh Lord Corkus you are such a great man! Please continue your story!' _Another whore said as she stroked his member softly. Corkus grinned and regained his composure. 'Off course ladies, now let me continue, but don't stop doing that though.' Corkus coughed and took a sip from his wine.

'So there I was with my loyal soldiers and good friend Griffith, the Wise Masters, or should I say Dumb Masters! Of this city thought they could defeat us in a straight up battle! And I was about to give it to them! Hard! So I sent in my top butchers to break the lines of your castrated bitch soldiers! Bwahaha!' Corkus was laughing so hard at this own jokes that he almost spilled his wine again.

Some whore then said, _'But Lord Corkus, they say the Unsullied held against the first attacks of the Hawks! And that the Unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world!'_ The whore pouted a bit while saying so. Corkus blushed. _'Well you see, they held at first, but thanks to the idiocy of their many commanders they could not fight well. And I saw many holes in their defense.' _He grinned while the whore's mouth formed a perfect _'o'_ in response to that.

For once Corkus wasn't lying, the Unsullied had proven to be formidable opponents, but as the Hawks flawless combined arms started to appear overwhelming the Yunkish commanders committed the greatest fallacy in battle. Instead of holding a single line they started to form their own Unsullied around them, to protect themselves and themselves only.

Here the Hawks mounted crossbowmen could easily exploit the holes in the Yunkish lines. Allowing for the Hawks cavalry to charge in, completely breaking any resemblance of formation in the Yunkish lines.  
>After that is was basically mopping up the shieldwalls the Unsullied had formed around their Masters with either crossbowmen, a heavy cavalry charge or sending in Guts and the raiders.<p>

_'I also hear that you breached the walls with magical powder, is that true?' _  
>Corkus once again lost his bravado thanks to these well informed whores. <em>'You seem to know a lot ladies.'<em> He said, trying to change the topic.

One of the whores smiled broadly, _'A man tells things when he's happy. We make man happy.'_ Still stroking his growing member while her friends clang to Corkus his arms. 'Lord Corkus won't you protect us?' One of them asked, the others giving their approval soon after.

Corkus raised an eyebrow, _'Protect you ladies? From what exactly, you should know that I can defeat any man! Any!' _Quickly banishing Griffith and Guts out of his memory.

One of them kissed him deeply while the others continued their business. After the kiss the whore moved to Corkus's ear. _'We are alone now, no Dumb Masters to protect us.'_ She stroke through Corkus his hair. _'You are brave man of the Hawk, you can protect us no?'_ The whore kissed him again, and Corkus his mind was racing.

He could see it now, him Corkus, protector of whores! Well he shouldn't call them whores if he was to become their protector. Perhaps Protector of Free Woman or Workers of the Night would work better. Or perhaps... _'Ladies, ladies, I understand your worries. And you can forget about those problems now. Because I Corkus! Protector of Life's Pleasures will protect you from now on! I swear it on my honor as a Hawk!' _He proudly bellowed to all attending Ladies of the Night.

'Oh Lord Corkus! Master Corkus! You are so wise and generous!' His ladies said, complimenting him on every aspect of him. He was buried in them as they took care of his earthly needs. And it did not take long for him to finish his business.

_'Wow, that was great, looks like the the Dumb Masters had some wisdom to teach after all, right Pippin!'_ Corkus looked at this comrade Pippin, the enormous 'Summer Islander' as his ladies called him. Who had also been enjoying the bounties of Yunkai, as they had in Midland and Chudar. Pippin simply grumbled a simple _'Hmmmpf' _, probably one of approval._ 'Alright then, time to visit Griffith and get my unit assigned to the occupation of Yunkai!'_

-

Griffith was in the headquarters the Hawks had swiftly set up in one of the great Manses of the Yunkish Masters. As Corkus and a few of his best soldiers and his paymaster walked into the room where Griffith had set up his office he was greeted with a friendly smile.  
><em>'Ah Corkus, I see you're done exploring all the streets and lanes of Yunkai for now?'<em>  
>Corkus returned the favor with a cocky smile, <em>'You should join us one time Griffith, the Ladies would love you.' <em>Corkus quickly realized that he was being a bit too informal with his commander and changed the topic.

_'Griffith I have a favor to ask of you.'_ He said looking serious for once. _'I want to be assigned governor of Yunkai, or at least lead it's occupation force for time being.' _Corkus started to form some sweat on his forehead, hoping he had not been too brash with Griffith. The man always appeared to be friendly, but could be a true monster when needed.

_'You want to become Governor of Yunkai in my name? Not Lord, Duke or Count? I always thought you appreciated the fine life of a noble.'_ Griffith said mockingly.

Corkus then said, _'This land has no Lords, only Masters and slaves, I appreciated neither. And I know you hated the nobility of Midland, fools that they were. I have always been your friend and soldier, let me serve you now by governing this city.'_

Griffith smiled, _'Well said, I knew you could be serious at times, otherwise I wouldnt have made you a commander.' _Griffith narrowed his eyes. _'But you must promise me one thing, and one thing only.'_

_'Anything Griffith'_ Corkus said, having felt sweet relief when he heard Griffiths approval. Griffiths eyes then pierced into Corkus his soul. _'Do not betray me.'_

Corkus was taken aback by the sheer cold calculation in Griffiths eyes._ 'Off.. Off course not Griffith, I would never betray you.' _

Griffiths cold stare changed into his charismatic image instantly. _'Very good Corkus, I shall see that you get an administrative staff to support your administration. You know I have big plans for this land, and you must prepare this city for those plans.' _

Corkus grinned, _'I know exactly what you want me to do.'_ He gently grazed the guard of his sword.

_ Frozen862,_

1 - I thought Robert would be the person to announce something so important so trivially. :p

2- Cyricist made some good points, though I don't agree with all of them.

_ Blorg13,_ unlikely, his demonic form would be very direwolf like though. If that helps you. His human form will probably not change that much, but it will be a lot tougher.


	7. Chapter 7 - Judeaux IV

**290 AL **

**Judeaux IV**

The scorching summer sun burnt in Judeaux's neck, he and his fellow Hawks had been marching for weeks now. And the road from Yunkai to Astapor wasn't particularly well maintained either, making their march even less comfortable. Restoring the various roads between the major cities of this area would probably be something Griffith will want to work on in the near future.

Judeaux looked behind him. _'It's only thanks to our logistics that we're still moving at the speed we are.'_ He duly noted to no one in particular. We've been harassed by some Astapori outriders, but most of the towns and villages we have come across aren't hostile towards us. You could even say that they were friendly!

Guts, who had been listening to Judeaux's remark scowled and said. _'If Griffith didn't have us haul these cannons along with us this entire time I could have already been there.'_ Guts would have preferred to storm the city on his own, and probably die in the process.

_'A stupid plan Guts... Even for you.'_ Judeaux remarked, earning him a deadly stare from Guts.

_'So you think I can't take them?' _He said, challenging Judeaux to accept his invitation to bicker.

Judeaux his eyes narrowed,_ 'Even your sword can't cut through city walls Gutts, neither can you defeat a whole army.' _That last part had Judeaux worried, Guts had once taken down a 100 men on his own. And not just any ragtag bandits either, but real Chudar soldiers. He was half dead by the time they found him, but he did kill most of them.

Guts was about to reply when Judeaux quickly jabbed, _'Or should we call you thousand-man slayer next week?' _Guts smiled at the friendly jab, _'One day Judeaux, one day.'_

-

_'Boom!'_ The first salvo of the Hawks' cannons blasted into the walls of Astapor. It's deafening sound resonating through the battlefield. The Hawks had half surrounded the great city of Astapor. Shallow trenches had been dug out in the sparse sand lands and rich silt banks of the Worm river. Yet in order to get into Astapor proper the Hawks' engineers had begun the construction of a second bridge over the Worm river. The other one being in Astapor itself. Its construction would allow the Hawks to gain a strategic edge over the Astaporian defenders.

And Judeaux had to admit that the 8.000 Unsullied manning Astapor its walls and towers were quite the formidable soldiers. They did not break in the face of the cannon fire, and initial assaults on the walls had little effect. As the Unsullied repelled the Hawks' probing attacks. And in the hinterlands of Astapor two mounted mercenary bands known as 'Sellswords' were attempting to harass and hinder the Hawks' supply lines. Luckily Guts and his raiders were send to deal with the Sellswords, it shouldn't be a nuisance for much longer.

The Hawks' cannoneers were busy loading up their large and bulky cannons for a second volley. Or at least that's what Judeaux assumed, he had a different task. Griffith had assigned his unit of light cavalry to guard the Hawks' engineers. Already he had sent out scouts to check for shallow parts in the river, which would be the most likely areas for an enemy counter to destroy the bridge.

He mused about the sudden capability these Essosi showed, the _'Good Masters'_ of Astapor had heard how the Hawks overwhelmed their sister cities. And their preparation showed it, though Judeaux wondered why they did not sally fort and tried to meet them in open battle. Were they scared? If so what were they scared about? Surely the Hawks had not had the time to build up the reputation they enjoyed in Midland just yet?

-

The Hawks' encampment was an organized mess, the 3.000 Hawks and 1.000 Meereenese and Yunkish volunteers had set up their tents in square blocks. Allowing for a cross section in the center of the encampment. There Griffiths tent stood, acting as the central command for the Hawks and their new recruits. Casca had taken it upon herself to train the new recruits. And on the edges of the encampment he could hear the rigorous drills continuing as the new recruits were being taught how to handle the long pikes and crossbows of the Hawks.

_'Ah Judeaux, how good of you to join me so soon.'_ Griffith said, having noticed Judeaux walking into his tent. 'Hey Griffith, ehm I mean. Greetings! Lord Griffith!' Judeaux said jokingly, earning him a polite chuckle from Griffith.

_'I wouldn't call myself Lord, at this point I'm more like a Duke. And after I conquer Astapor. A king.' _Griffith said, prophesying his victory to Judeaux.

Judeaux smirked, _'If you can conquer Astapor, they're proving tougher than we expected.' _his tone becoming more serious at the end of his sentence.

Griffith nodded in agreement. _'It seems that the Slavers have recovered from the shock our arrival presented.'_ Griffith looked at a crude map of Slavers Bay, _'We've given Astapor too much time to prepare to simply surprise and overrun them.' _

Judeaux glanced at the map for a few seconds, then redirected his gaze back to Griffith. _'How do you want to take Astapor? We can't waste too much time here, who knows how the surrounding Kings would react.' _

Griffith smiled at Judeaux' lack of knowledge. _'Not Kings Judeaux, they're mostly City States with various forms of government, but none of them could be qualified in the category we call Kingdom.'_

Griffith looked at a smaller map that also lay on the table and pointed at it. _'That's the map you drew after scouting the area, I've been studying it for a few hours now.'_ He said, the seriousness on his face ever increasing.

Judeaux carefully examined Griffiths demeanor before saying. _'You have a plan don't you?'_ At that both Judeaux and Griffith smirked.

-

'No! I'm against it! There is no way the recruits can hold their own yet!' Casca had only been this furious with Guts before. She turned out to be rather protective of her new recruits. Judeaux figured that it had something to do with Casca's past. Perhaps she saw a mirror of her own potential faith in these former slaves. Had Griffith not saved her, Judeaux, Griffith and Guts were some of the few people who knew how Casca had joined the Hawks... He could understand her feelings on the matter.

Griffith spoke kindly, but with a commanding tone._ 'Casca they need to taste battle, or they will never become true soldiers.'_ Casca, not one to defy Griffith for too long on these things stubbornly nodded in agreement following up with, _'Don't come crying to me when half of them die.'_

Griffith smiled, Judeaux had no doubt that deep down Griffith cared little for the lives of these recruits. Not until they had proven themselves worthy of his love. He did care about his men, especially those who were useful.

Guts grunted, annoyed that the actual plan was not being discussed. _'Could you get on it with it Griffith, those outriders were just small fry.'_ Grinning evilly Guts continued, _'I want some real competition.' _No doubt he meant the Unsullied.

Griffith let out a hearty laugh, _'Haha,_ _always so eager to fight Guts. Very well let me explain the plan.'_  
>As if on cue Judeaux laid out the map of Astapor and its surroundings, straightening it with a few small pieces of rock. After which he brought the box with army tokens.<p>

Griffith carefully placed their current positions on the map, stopping after all but the bridge were present. _'The Astapori will surely try to strangle any efforts we make too cross the river and fully envelop the city on the land side.'_ He pointed at the pieces representing the Unsullied and moved two blocks each representing a thousand to the bridge.

Griffith continued, _'According to our reconnaissance there is a crossable shallow in the river a few miles inland. Casca, you and the recruits will be tasked with holding the bridge against the enemy assault.'_  
>Casca's defiance had lessened but she obviously thought that it was not a good idea to send in the recruits.<p>

'Guts and Judeaux, your Raiders and light cavalry will cross the river at night. Dismount and hide among the shrubbery over here.' Griffith pointed at a small patch that marked an area of trees and shrubbery.

_'Then when the enemy tries to take the bridge and flank our own forces, we will counter-flank them with our very own Guts and Judeaux. Allowing us to hopefully rout the enemy force and take up position for a full envelopment.' _Griffith explained, pausing to allow his commanders a moment to interpret the plan.

Casca was the first to give her opinion, _'Would our light cavalry be enough to take on these Unsullied? You've seen them fight in Yunkai, they were the only enemies to hold their ground against us.' _  
>Pippin and Judeaux briefly nodded in agreement.<p>

After which Casca continued, _'Why don't we place Pippins medium cavalry on the other side and our more experienced men at the bridge!'_ Guts was about to protest, as that plan would deny him the opportunity to do battle.

Griffith was faster though and countered, _'The new recruits need to see first blood, and what better way to endorse their moral then have them defeat the so called finest Slave Soldiers on the continent?'_ Casca sighed, giving up on her complaints and was about to completely give in.  
><em>'Then what about Pippin's cavalry? Surely his heavier cavalry will wield more force and have an easier time relieving the recruits.' <em>Casca said, once again confident in her position. She did not deny any direct orders from Griffith on the battlefield. But she would have her voice heard in the strategy meetings, as Griffiths plans were sometimes too risky and ambitious in her opinion.

Now it was Griffith who sighed, _'Do you have to defy me in everything today Casca? Anyway Pippin will be kept in reserve for when things turn bad or the enemy decides to sally from the city. The shock value from his cavalry will be greater in such a situation. While the surprise ambush from our lighter cavalry has more effect there, then it would have if the roles were turned around.'_

Griffith made it clear that no more defiance was to be expected from Casca as his glare fixated on her for a brief moment. Judeaux was always impressed by Griffiths ability to switch roles so quickly. One moment he was a cheery, friendly man who joked with his men. While within a moment's notice he was one cold and calculating bastard.

_'Right, enough talk! Let's go!'_ Guts' gruff voice rumbled across the tent as he stood up and left the meeting, getting ready preparing his Raiders for the battle.

-

The Astapori and their Unsullied had proven to have more balls then what was to be expected from ball-less soldiers. They had led a double sally with two larger than expected hosts. 2.000 Unsullied and a thousand Astapori militia's had assaulted the Hawks position near the bridge. While another 3.000 Unsullied had charged at the Hawks' positions on the half-encirclement.

Judeaux saw that the recruits, even with Casca and a few of her officers amongst them, were struggling to keep the tide of battle in the Hawks' favor. The two well disciplined walls of pikemen clashed into eachother in the middle of the bridge.

Both supported by ranged troops, respectively archers for the Astapori and crossbowmen for the Hawks. Casca always favored crossbows over normal bows, and that influence was obvious among her recruits.

Judeaux signaled Guts and the two cavalry groups emerged out of the trees, charging into the Astapori archers. Guts was the beast he always was, with his giant blade he cut through the archers as if they were twigs. Heads flew around and entrails covered the muddy edges of the river.

While the Hawks blasted through the archers half of the enemy Unsullied had already reorganized themselves to face the Hawks' cavalry. Guts having noticed the new challenge rallied his Raiders.

_'Regroup and prepare to smash their ball-less crothes!' _He shouted angrily as the rage of battle was overcoming him.

Not waiting on his Raiders to head into the fray with him he charged the Unsullied on his own. Slashing his enormous sword at the dense formations of not-men he broke through the first line of Unsullied with mere scratches. Then he charged into the second line and had to give up his horse, which was impaled upon the Unsullied' spears.

Guts was now surrounded by the not-men, yet he smiled maniacally. _'Come on you pieces of shit, fight me!' _Guts shouted, almost screamed as the Unsullied closed in on him. Their dense shieldwall not allowing Guts to escape unscathed, if that was ever his intention.

The unreasonably large sword, or rather slab of sharpened iron that Guts called a sword, smashed the Unsullied shields apart. Yet they did not break, Guts struck down a dozen spears with another swing.

But they did not back down. Rather they took their short swords and continued to close in. Guts continued to slash away in the midst of the Unsullied ranks, but the Unsullied held their lines.

By now his Raiders and Judeaux's cavalry had caught up. Judeaux himself had already located the enemy commander, a plump man in silk robes which were in turn covered with heavy steel armor plates. Yet he wore and open helmet, more suited as ordinance rather than protection.

He saw a clear opportunity and threw one of his many knives into the man's face, he hit him right in his left eye. Leaving the commander screaming in pain as his guards looked around surprised.

Judeaux smirked at his target accuracy, without their commander the Unsullied would not dare to retreat. Allowing them to completely obliterate this sallied force, rather than have them be scared off and retreat. It was risky, but they had to destroy the Unsullied' reputation. Which would surely break the city's will.

As the Raiders and Judeaux' cavalry charged into the flanks of the Unsullied hundreds of men and not-men died. Guts' raiders had met up with him quick enough and had punched a huge hole in the Unsullied line, while Judeaux' cavalry picked off the stragglers and newly formed weak points in the enemy line.

Slowly but surely the Unsullied formation started to break. Yet they would not retreat, even though their front was also being overwhelmed by the recruits under Casca. As more and more Unsullied lines had to be called back to defend against their flankers.

It took an hour after the initial charge for the Unsullied to be in such low numbers that Guts ordered his forces to back off and let him face the remaining 50 or so Unsullied.

The rest of them had either drowned in the Worm river, killed or sneakily retreated in the chaos of battle under their officers orders.

Guts' butcher smile would have scared any normal man, but the remaining Unsullied held their positions still. There was a short moment of total silence, which was abruptly broken by the Hawks' cannons firing off another salvo at the walls.

Guts only looked at the Unsullied and said, _'Now'_ before swinging his humongous blade into their last rank.

-

Judeaux sat down upon a small wooden stool near his tent. The battle had been harsh, but the Hawks had managed to not only defend the bridge but wipe out the Astapori attempt to stop them. The Hawks' engineers were already building up basic siege lines at the other side of the Worm River. Luckily Judeaux didn't have to do so either.

Pippin had joined him, along with Rickert. The youngest of the Hawks and a boy merely 12 years old had talked about how Griffith had defended their siege lines. By allowing the Astapori to break through for a brief moment, only to have them caught by successive crossbow fire and a cavalry charge. All in all Griffith, Pippin and Rickert had not experienced a very different battle.

It was only the cowardice of the enemy commanders that made it a less of a bloodbath then the Battle of the Worm Bridge. But the most important thing was that they all survived another battle. And victory was within grasp, they knew since Griffith lead them. And he would always be victorious.


End file.
